


New beginning

by NaeSpark



Series: Homestuck Pairings, Requests and Prompts [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by anonymous.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous.

I blinked and breathed in deeply. It was over. We all worked so hard and managed to get everything done. It was such a relief.

I jumped in the air, waving my warhammer and giggling.

“Guys, we did it!” I shouted to the group.

Running around, I hugged everyone, laughing. Until I noticed she wasn’t there.

I shook my head and looked around. No sign of Rose. Not even a trace. Worried, I stumbled upon friends and trolls, asking for her whereabouts. No one knew.

Worried, I held my chin with my hand and closed my eyes.

“Oh! Right!”

Running to the golden ship, I entered and went straight to the very top. Rose sat there, looking at the horizon. I put my hammer down, removed hood and sat beside her.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. “Nothing that might peek anyone’s interest.”

I smiled “Well, you got mine, Rosie.”

She smiled “It seems I don’t need to do much for that to happen.” she leaned onto my shoulder “John, you know what this means?”

“Uh… no?”

“A new beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
